Dream Wanderer
by Quince's Blue Moon-Chillflower
Summary: I wanted a world where I could be whatever I wanted. Instead, I've been kidnapped and brought to a colorful place filled with handsome men, and trigger-happy psychos... I should have been more careful in what I wished for...
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_

**_Blegh, new story, so many ideas... Why can't the story just type itself!'_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Heart/Clover/Joker/Anniversary/Toybox no Kuni no Alice._**

**_Constructive criticism welcome._**

******Prologue**

...I've always wanted a world where I could become whatever I wanted. A world where I would no longer be trapped in this, one form, a world where changing shape was possible. However, such a place can only be accessed through the realm of dreams.

I was never fond of dreams.

They were places where my greatest fantasies could become true. The fact that made me despise them was that you would always be forced to wake up, abruptly snapped awake and forced to exit the wonderful dreamscape. You'd be awoken to the real world, a world of science, modern technology, cruelty and pain. The world I wake to is a cold place, where you must always keep your wits about you. There is nothing magical about this boring world, there is nowhere to escape to, the only place is the world of dreams, a place that is far from reality.

This was not where I wanted to be.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a frenzy of teachers and disciplinary officers. They were spanning their searches all across town. The vicious flames were now tearing the fragile campus apart. Gang members fought each other, blades and bullets flashing. Innocent students desperately fled from the scene of mass-chaos. The emergency alarms blared, the campus was a ground of flaming war, now. She resisted the urge to stop right there an vomit up what little she had consumed for lunch. This was _all_ her fault.

"GO! GO!" John grabbed her by the arm, racing away from the scene of mass terror. She reluctantly followed him. They were out in the open here. The sounds of guns being fired could be clearly be heard from behind them. "C'mon, Jess!" Jess darted along with the black-haired boy.

She soon found her legs screaming at the effort. John was in track, and ran daily, while she had absolutely nothing to do with _any_ sport at all. The yowling and yelling circled around her, sending her head spinning. The only way out of the fighting would be through the burning tool shed. Jessie gulped as they neared thew burning establishment. It looked ready to collapse at any given moment. Would they get out of this alive?

Before she could do anything, she was being abruptly shoved through the wooden shed. Singed tools littered the ground. Jessie was racked by a vicious fit of coughing. The flames almost raked at her exposed legs, she was wearing shorts. She saw red and black, her lungs screaming, her nerves on non-literal fire.

She was tossed forward, and into the open, out of the shed. She coughed and rasped. Her legs wobbled and she staggered. John! John had shoved her through! The realization hit her like a truck. She whipped around, only to see the shed collapse in a heap of burning wood.

"JOHN!" She screamed. The chaos still screamed around her. The fighting, the fire. The reality of the situation barely registered. Jessie panted and gasped heavily as she shifted through the burnt remains of the shed. The rampant war still raged around her. She didn't even notice a presence behind her, until his shadow loomed over her.

Jessie whirled around to face the stranger and did a double-take. He had snowy white hair, and sharp red eyes. He had a nice, average build. He was a very handsome man, but the thing that caught her eye was the very light pink gun he held, along with the pair of white rabbit ears seated upon his head. His shoes were stained with blood. Her gaze turned to look behind him, where a few fresh corpses lay. He was a killer. Was he going to be rid of her, next?

"My, my, my, this just won't do! I'm afraid you're going to have to come with me." Jessie opened her mouth to question, however, she was swept off of her feet.

_NO!_

Jessie immediately moved to sock the rabbit-eared man in the face. However, it was too late, they had arrived at their destination. The next thing she knew was that they were falling. In one, last desperate attempt to save herself, she lurched upwards, grabbing at the edge of the impossibly deep hole. She clutched onto the edge, her head spinning from the sudden turn of events.

"JOHN!" She wouldn't forget about him...

Jessie slipped.


End file.
